


Nowen

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [15]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, M/M, Nowen, Opposites Attract, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Noah and Owen are so different, but they are still in love.





	Nowen

Noah and Owen.   
They are so different, but   
they love each other.


End file.
